Of Collard Greens and Sticky Buns
by Tirnel
Summary: A young Estel mini fic. He doesn't want to eat his greens.


**Of Collard Greens and Sticky Buns**

G

Greetings, Mellyn! While waiting for a delivery of papers to set up for work this weekend, I had this sudden flash of inspiration. You may ask where Gilrean is in this story. My answer is: She's in her room. I haven't put a specific age on our little Estel so you can use your imagination. I personally am thinking no younger than 4 no older than 6 or 7. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this mini fic and I hope you enjoy reading it.

oOo

Cinnamon, honey, nutmeg and various other aromatic spices rose from the table to fill Estel's nose and made his stomach rumble. Excited from the smells of the desserts, Estel scrambled into his chair and picked up his fork with gusto. He could not wait for a plate to be set down in front of him so he could wolf down his dinner and begin to savor the sweets. Once a plate was before him, he quickly assessed what he had to eat before he could taste the goodness behind his plate. His mouth watered at the sight of roast beef covered in brown gravy, mashed potatoes spiced with garlic, herbs, and butter, a warm soft roll and…oh no…collard greens.

Estel looked defiantly at the collard greens. _"You shall not get the best of me, greens!"_ he mentally challenged the pile of greens on his plate. With his fork, he speared a piece of roast beef and shoved it in his mouth. Once, the beef was gone, he worked on the potatoes, alternating between bites of potato with bites of the roll. Soon all that remained was the greens to which he stuck out his tongue and pushed his plate aside to reach for a sweet cake.

"Estel, you have not finished your dinner," Elrond's gentle voice held a silent command that Estel still his hand. It stopped just before his fingers touched the cake.

"But, Ada, I hate greens," pleaded Estel

"Just the same, you shall eat them before dessert."

"But Ada-"

"Estel," the boy's foster father looked at him sternly.

Estel slumped back into his chair. He crossed his arms and glared at the greens. The minutes passed by. Ellyn and ellith laughed and talked. Those who had finished their dinners ate dessert or left to go about their business. Estel glanced over at Glorfindel who was reaching for a sticky bun and cried in alarm. "Ada, Glorfy hasn't eaten his greens! How come he gets to eat dessert and I don't?" The room fell silent as everyone looked at Estel. Glofindel turned to give Elrond a questioning look as if to ask what he should do. Elrond responded with a look as if to say he was sorry for what he was about to say.

"Glorfindel you should know better," and to Estel he said, "Glorfindel has to eat his greens just like everyone else." He looked at the remaining elves with a silent request at which many put down their desserts and ate the greens on their own plates. But Estel still had not touched his and the cakes were going cold.

Determined, he picked up his fork and scooped up a small bite of the greens. He slowly brought the fork to his mouth. Closing his eyes tight, he shoved the fork into his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed, following it with a large swig of juice from his cup. Ugh! It was nasty! But he quickly scooped up some more greens and ate them in the same manner. Bit by bit, the pile got smaller and smaller. At the back of his mind, he pretended each bite was an orc he felled and with each orc gone, their number got smaller. The sweet cakes and the sticky buns were the Silmarils and he was fighting to save them and return them to the elves. With triumph, he swallowed the last bite and set down his fork. The gruesome battle was over and he was the victor. The victory was sweet. He bit into a cake with relish and he smiled at his triumph.

Elladan leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Rejoice now, brother, for I hear we are having brussel sprouts tomorrow."

_I met_

_(the end)_

_Ellyn/Ellith- plural male/female elves._

_Mellyn- it may actually be mellyrn..no wait...thats plural for mallorn..nvm...it means friends._

"The goodness"…It came naturally. My husband and I make this Mexican dish that we call the Cheesy Goodness, because it is so good and has lots of cheese and I could not think of a better way I could describe "The goodness" of desserts Estel has before him.

Fear not, my friends! I almost done with the first chapter of a new story...so it is not going to be as long of a wait till next time.


End file.
